


little darling, you're mine

by midheaven



Series: you could be my way of life [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheaven/pseuds/midheaven
Summary: A blind date.Yebin’s got her set up on ablind date.“Meeting someone new,” Eunwoo practically yells in the car, “is thelast thingI need to do right now, Kang Yebin!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by their concept photos, and i can't wait for these nerds to debut. title is from lewis watson, and all errors are mine.

Yebin flicks her on the forehead. Eunwoo groans.

“What do you want?” Eunwoo asks, exasperated. 

“Your attention, for like, two minutes.”

Eunwoo rolls her eyes. “I’m trying to pass this semester, if you can’t see.” She gestures to the desk in front of her, her readings and notes scattered haphazardly on the surface. She can’t understand the Krebs cycle for the life of her, but she needs to, if she wants to make it out alive.

“I think,” Yebin says, “that you need a break.”

“Yebin, I need a _B+_ if I even want to _think_ about finishi—”

“And I’ve got just the idea.” Yebin grins cheekily, like she always does when she gets _an idea_ , and Eunwoo feels dread settle at the bottom of her stomach. 

Eunwoo drops her pen, buries her face in her hands. “You’ve already got it all planned out, haven’t you.”

“You bet I have!” Yebin replies. Eunwoo looks up to see Yebin winking at her. 

_God save us all_ , she just thinks.

 

-

 

A _blind date._

Yebin’s got her set up on a _blind date._

“Meeting someone new,” Eunwoo practically yells in the car, “is the _last_ thing I need to do right now, Kang Yebin!”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Yebin counters, making a left at the next corner. “And you can thank me later, your date is _drop dead gorgeous._ ” 

Eunwoo sighs, resigned. They’re already on their way anyway. “An _hour._ That’s it. Then I’m going back.”

“Deal,” Yebin says, then parks her car at Eunwoo’s usual café. “I’ll introduce you to her, she’s already inside.”

“Ugh.” Eunwoo gathers her things and opens the door. “You owe me.”

Yebin hums. “By the end of the day, I think _you’ll_ owe _me._ ”

“In your wildest dreams,” Eunwoo says.

 

-

 

The person Yebin set her up with is the _last_ person Eunwoo would expect.

They enter the café, and Eunwoo’s heart plummets to the ground when she finds out that her date today is _Zhou Jieqiong_. 

“Eunwoo, this is Jieqiong,” Yebin says. “And Jieqiong, this is Eunwoo.”

“I know,” Jieqiong says, waving and flashing her a smile. She’s beautiful as always, Eunwoo thinks. “We’ve met.”

“Oh.” Yebin’s eyes widen, gestures between the two of them. “You know each other?”

Eunwoo winces, her palms beginning to sweat. _This is not good,_ she just thinks. “You could say that?” she croaks out.

She sees Yebin eye them suspiciously. “Okay,” she drawls out. “I guess I’ll leave you two to it, then. Have fun, yeah?”

“Okay!” Jieqiong says, her smile never having left her face. “Bye, Yebin.”

“Bye guys.” She waves, then walks out of the café.

They watch her retreating figure, and once Eunwoo sees that Yebin’s car is far enough, she grabs Jieqiong by her wrists and leads her to the nearest available seat.

“Okay, to be clear, I didn’t know she was gonna take me out to meet someone,” Eunwoo explains. “I hope that you . . . ?”

“Oh, God, Eunwoo, no, _of course not_ ,” Jieqiong replies, face growing soft. “Of course not. Yebin just told me she wanted to meet up.”

Eunwoo lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “Okay, okay.” She rubs her face, sighs. “What are we gonna tell her?”

Jieqiong frowns. “The truth?”

“ _The tru_ —Jieqiong!” Eunwoo exclaims, earning a few stares from the other customers. She lowers her voice, says, “What are we gonna say? ‘Oh, thanks for setting us up, Yebin, but you _totally_ didn’t have to, ‘cause we’ve been dating for five months! Haha, isn’t that _great_?’”

“Okay, if you put it that way, that sounds kind of horrible.” Jieqiong’s eyebrows furrow. “But we can worry about that later.”

“Babe, we need to figure this out.”

“But not now.”

“Then when?”

Jieqiong tilts her head. “You’ve been stressed out over finals, Eunwoo. Yebin was right to take you out.” She reaches out, tucks a strand of hair behind Eunwoo’s ear. “Besides, we haven’t had the time to do this lately. Let’s just enjoy this, okay?”

Eunwoo looks at Jieqiong intently. When _was_ the last time they went on a date? Two weeks ago? Three? 

Ugh. Jieqiong is _so right_ and _so often_ that it scares her sometimes.

“Okay.” Eunwoo exhales, looking at her hands. “Okay.” She glances up, sees Jieqiong small smile. “I’ve missed you.”

“We text everyday, you ball of cheese,” Jieqiong replies, fond. “But I’ve missed you, too.”

Eunwoo grins, but something clicks in her head, and she frowns in realisation.

“What is it?” Jieqiong asks.

“Why did Yebin set us up?” Eunwoo taps her fingers on the table. “I can’t figure it out.”

“Ah,” Jieqiong says. “I _may_ have mentioned to her that I think you’re kind of cute? And then she promised to introduce me to you.” She shrugs. “I guess this is just her making good on that promise.”

Eunwoo finds Jieqiong talking to Yebin about her unnecessarily endearing. “Cute.”

“Yeah, yeah. So,” Jieqiong begins, taking Eunwoo’s hand in hers, “do you want to stay here or crash at my place? We still haven’t finished Stranger Things.”

Eunwoo laughs. “I think that’s a great idea.”

 

-

 

Later, when they’re shoulder-to-shoulder on Jieqiong’s couch, bowl of popcorn in front of them, Eunwoo leans her head against Jieqiong’s shoulder and says, “I guess we should start telling people we’re together, huh?”

Jieqiong gasps, puts her hand to her chest. _This dramatic ass bitch,_ Eunwoo just thinks. “ _You_ , Jung ‘I-want-to-keep-this-lowkey-cause-people-talking-about-us-makes-me-uncomfortable’ Eunwoo, telling people we’re _together_?”

“Shut up,” Eunwoo mumbles. “I was gonna get teased to hell and back, okay?”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Jieqiong says, running her hand up and down Eunwoo’s arm. “We’ll start telling people, got it.”

As Eleven saves the day (again) in front of them, Eunwoo thinks about how _good_ it would feel for the world to know that the stupid girl yelling and whooping at the screen is hers.

 

 

-

 

They tell Yebin first. Yebin turns pink and yells and whines and punches Eunwoo in the arm, but congratulates them anyway.

Jieqiong laughs and kisses her on the cheek. Eunwoo stares at the forgotten pile of study material on her desk, then back at Jieqiong beaming at her.

Yeah, she’d take her over the Krebs cycle any day.

**Author's Note:**

> i love 98line's dynamic so much !! aaah also pls yell to me abt them in the comments. i would love to yell back <3


End file.
